


Mi principe

by Corazinkawai34



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazinkawai34/pseuds/Corazinkawai34
Summary: Para Fargan aquel chico de menor estatura siempre seria su mayor tesoro, su pequeño y hermoso novio, y para Alexby aquel chico de mayor altura siempre seria su principe, su unico principe.
Relationships: Pixel Alexby/Pixel Fargan, alexby/Fargan
Kudos: 1





	Mi principe

La pareja se encontraba en la casa del menor, miraban una películas mientras estaban abrazados ya arropados por una manta de color azul. De un momento a otro el menor sintió un peso en su hombro, giro un poco su mirada y noto que su novio había quedado dormido

Dio una pequeña risa para después besar la frente de su amado y arroparlo mas con la manta, lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, acomodo su mechon de pelo y sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad, con un suspiro pequeño apago el televisor e igualmente se acomodo para dormir

Al día siguiente Alexby despertó y miro que Fargan aun seguia dormido, dio una risita y se despego de el sin despertarlo. Una vez logrando su cometido camino a la cocina, se puso el delantal y comenzó a hacer el desayuno

Después de un rato sintió como su cintura era rodeada por unos brazos mientras sentía la respiración caliente de Fargan en su nuca y un pequeño beso en esta, ante aquella acción la cara de Alexby se puso de un color carmesí, la tierna risa de Fargan se escucho en su odio y se giro

-¿De que te ries idiota?-.

-Es que me encanta cuando te pone nervioso, te vez demasiado hermoso de lo que ya eres-.

Nuevamente Alexby se sonrojo y dio un pequeño puchero, Fargan por su parte lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo a el.

-Te odio-.

-Yo tambien te amo pequeñin-.

Alexby dio una risa pequeña y besos con ternura los labios de su amado, aquel beso fue correspondido y una sonrisa apareció por parte de ambos chicos, se separaron para desayunar.

Una vez desayunaron ambos se alistaron y salieron de cada para dar un pequeño paseo, entre bromas y risas Alexby miro unos puestos.

-Vamos a ver que venden hoy-.

-Muy bien mi ratoncito-.

Los chicos miraron todos los objetos que vendían, desde comida, hasta ropa.

Alexby se separo de Fargan para ir con una chica

-Buenos días comisario, ¿Se le ofrece algo de mi mercancía?-.

-Cuanto vale esa corona-.

El menor señalo una hermosa corona de oro con rubis incrustadas. La chica sonrió y volvio a mirar al pequeño héroe

-8 karmas de oro-.

Alexby dudo por un momento, se giro un poco para ver como su amado hacia chistes malos pero los del pueblo los amaban, dio un suspiro y de su bolsillo saco 8 karmas de oro.

-Me la llevo-.

-Muy bien-.

La chica tomo la corona para entregarse a Alexby y Alexby le dio el dinero.

Se despidió de la vendedora y se acerco a su novio, toco su hombro logrando que el mayor se girara y lo mirara

-¿Compraste algo?-.

-Si, pero debes cerrar los ojos-.

-Vale-.

El mayor cerro los ojos y sintió como su chico colocaba algo en su cabeza

-Listo abrelós-.

Fargan abrió los ojos y vio que tenia una corona, dio una risita y tomo las manos de su amado

-¿Porqué la corona?-.

-Me recordo a ti, porque siempre serás mi principe, aquel que me rescato de la soledad, desde que me enamore de ti, te convertiste en mi principe-.

El mayor rio nuevamente y besos al menor, una vez se separaron del beso ambos decidieron ir con sus amigos mientras se tomaban de la mano, tenían muy claro que su amor era muy fuerte y nadie los haría dudar de eso

Fin👑


End file.
